NCT in The Nutcracker
by The Red Carat
Summary: On Christmas Eve, eighteen year old Carrie Ryan receives a Nutcracker from her godfather. However, this is no ordinary toy. He's a prince cursed by the evil mouse king until true love can break the curse. This is the story of the famous ballet starring NCT.
1. Prologue: Christmas Eve, 1818

**Christmas Eve, 1818**

Snow fell softly as the cold December wind blew gently. The sun had just set in the horizon, and the street lamps decorated with red bows were just now being lit. Children were ice-skating on the frozen pond; men and women were bidding "Merry Christmas" to each other, and all of the homes in the neighborhood were decorated for the holiday. The ground snow seemed to sparkle under the light of the street lamps as they were marked with various footprints going in different directions.

Most of the wealthier families in town were making their way to the Ryan's mansion on this December evening. Dr. Edmund Ryan and his wife Josephine threw lavish parties each holiday and birthday celebration, but those closest to them knew their Christmas Eve parties were the most exciting. There was always something about the Christmas parties that seemed almost magical. Was it the glamorously decorated tree? The overall atmosphere? Or Herr Drosselmeier's surprises? No one could put his or her finger on what it was.

Herr Drosselmeier was known for being quite the character around town. He owned and ran a toy shop in the heart of the city, and every child always had some story to tell about a supposedly "magical" toy they were presented with. Drosselmeier always encouraged and treasured the imagination of a child's mind and always used it as his excuse for the stories the children would tell of their wondrous toys. He was quite a mysterious man, but he had a heart of gold and joy that shown brightly despite his ominous appearance.

Dr. Ryan and Herr Drosselmeier were close friends and colleagues when he started his medical practice in town; when the doctor's children, Carrie and Thomas, were born, the toy maker became their godfather. Drosselmeier loved the children as if they were his own. His most prized works were always given to them as they grew.

Now that Carrie had turned eighteen, she had put away most of her toys but never got rid of them. Thomas, being much younger than his sister, was still fond of Drosselmeier's work.

Although Carrie was a young woman expected to find a husband, by her mother's standards, Drosselmeier had one last gift for her.


	2. Chapter 1

Carrie and Thomas were dressed in their best clothing for the occasion, her in a blush pink dress with white accents and red hair curled and decorated with a white ribbon, and him in his brown corduroy jacket and trousers. The two raced down the white marble staircase, careful not to slip on the way down. Thomas was the first one in the parlor, his joy exploding as he gazed upon the Christmas tree their parents had decorated with candles, divine ornaments, and silver tinsel wrapped around it. Carrie rushed in shortly after. Although she would be deemed an adult by her next birthday, she couldn't help but feel like a small child around Christmastime.

The siblings bent down to try to guess what their presents were, but were quickly shooed away by their maid Florence.

"Children!" Dr. Ryan's voice echoed from the doorway, his arm liked with his wife's.

"Both of you look wonderful," Mrs. Ryan beamed as she hugged her son and daughter, her husband doing the same.

"Thank you, mother," Carrie replied.

"Since we have a few minutes before our guests arrive," Dr. Ryan smiled as the four of them strolled into the main sitting area of the parlor, "your mother and I would like to give you your gifts from us."

The siblings' faces lit up. "But first"-Dr. Ryan pulled out a medium sized velvet box-"for you, my dear."

"Me?" Mrs. Ryan raised an eyebrow as she took the box and opened it. She let out a slight gasp as she gazed upon what was inside. "Edmund, you shouldn't have!"

Carrie watched as her mother pulled out a necklace adored with diamonds and rubies, matching her dress perfectly.

"Merry Christmas, Josie," Dr. Ryan smiled as he hooked the necklace around his wife's neck, then pecking her cheek.

Carrie stared at the piece of jewelry before snapping out her daze when her mother pulled her over to a large flat box. She pulled the lid off and found a pair of white dancing slippers decorated with small diamond-like jewels where a bow would be.

"Mother, they're beautiful!" Carrie exclaimed as she hugged her mother. "Thank you."

"And you could dance with your future husband in those shoes," her mother smiled as Carrie sighed and rolled her eyes.

It wasn't that Carrie didn't want to be married. She wanted to find love more than anything, however she just wished her mother would stop pushing her to get married. If she was to get married, she was going to do it for love.

Carrie glanced over at her brother to see what their father had given him, only to find the nine year old smiling on a new rocking horse. _Of course_, she thought.

A knock at the door sounded, and Florence and the butler Marvin rushed over to it to answer.

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Lee," Florence greeted the couple as she guided them in.

Lee Taeyong and his wife Savannah ran a housing place for young men and women who didn't have anywhere else to go, and Carrie's father treated everyone there during times of illness. He also helped deliver the couple's son a few years prior, who was holding his mother's hand.

"Good evening, Taeyong, Savannah," Dr. Ryan greeted the couple.

"Good evening, Edmund," Mr. Lee smiled.

"May I take your coats, sir?" Marvin asked.

The couple handed theirs and their son's warm coats and headwear to the butler as they made their way into the parlor.

A few more guests arrived within the next few minutes of the party starting. Prince Yuta, his wife Naoki, and their baby daughter arrived shortly after, dressed in their traditional Japanese attire. Dr. Ryan had treated the Yuta's father a few years back and had been grateful for his kindness to his family. A few of Carrie's old schoolmates arrived all dressed for the party. Most of them were courting and a few were engaged. Some of her male friends, such as Jaemin and Jisung, were still bachelors but hoped to meet some nice girls that might show up at the party.

A few more families showed up and greeted the family until the house was much more alive with excitement and glee. Carrie spent most of her time visiting with her friends about their lives. Alice Gilmore and her fiancé Mark Lee spoke about their plans for their spring wedding, Violet Chen and Huang Renjun had just gotten engaged, and Zhou Lanying and Prince Chenle were courting, as were Lee Donghyuck and Ivy Kang.

"What about you, Carrie?" Alice asked as Florence passed out their drinks.

"What about me?" Carrie replied.

"Aren't you seeing anyone?" Violet chimed in.

"No." Carrie chuckled.

"I thought you and Jaemin were courting."

Jaemin shook his head. "We're close friends," he explained after taking a sip of his drink. "But it's never been more than that."

"And who knows, maybe I might find my future husband this year," Carrie joked, causing her friends to laugh.


	3. Chapter 2

"Good evening, everyone," Dr. Ryan announced, the guests turning towards him. "Josie and I are excited to welcome you all into our happy home, and we hope that you enjoy yourselves this evening."

He turned towards the tree, snapped his fingers, and the candles seemed to light themselves.

Magical.

The guests applauded.

"Now, before the first dance begins, I'd like for my daughter Carrie and her friends and cousins to pair up."

Thomas made a loud sticking noise, and their mother shushed him before scolding him. Carrie rolled her eyes at her little brother's antics.

Jaemin then bowed and asked her to dance, and she happily accepted. Jisung and his friends, Justin and Eric, paired up with her cousins Somi, Laura, and Aubrey. Renjun and Mark paired with Violet and Alice, and Chenle and Donghyuck paired with Lanying and Ivy. They danced a waltz they had learned in school a few years prior, but never had an opportunity to perform it. Somehow, they all remembered it and were able to perform the choreography.

The girls formed two lines, four in each line, and the boys did same on the opposite side of the room. The first to perform a small routine were the girls, and the boys danced a similar one with a more masculine manner. Each couple paired up soon after. The girls twirled when the boys would spin them, and the girls would blow a kiss to their dance partner. With each step of the routine, Carrie found herself enjoying herself more and more.

After the dance, the girls curtsied and the boys bowed and kissed their hands. They dispersed, and it was the adults' turn to have a dance. Carrie's parents had a quick but lovely gallop around the parlor and soon invited some of their guests into the center for toast. Florence and Marvin served the wine, and Dr. Ryan, his wife, and their guests drank with glee.

Carrie adored her parents' spirits. Not only were they kindhearted, but also had a way of making sure everyone they knew felt welcome and loved. They had a passion for helping others around them, and they didn't hesitate to make a friend in the process.

As the first hour of the party went on, Carrie and some of her friends played with some of the smaller children, while Thomas showed Taeyong and Savannah's son Hayden some of his toys soldiers and let him play with them. More dancing and lively chatter filled the house with laughter. That was, until a sudden knock at the door silenced everyone in the Ryan household.


	4. Chapter 3

The atmosphere seemed to darken for a moment as a late arrival entered the room. A strange man in a dark cloak was accompanied by a young man dressed in a velvet red jacket and trousers. The two were pulling in three large boxes all different colors. Dr. and Mrs. Ryan seemed to know who the man was as they greeted him with smiles. When Carrie was asked to come greet him, she slowly stepped forward. The man took off his cloak and smiled, and Carrie rushed forward to greet her beloved godfather Drösselmeier.

"My! What a beautiful young lady you've become!" Drösselmeier complemented her.

"Thank you," she chuckled. "I'm just happy you were able to come."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. I also have someone I'd like for you to meet."

Drösselmeier motioned for the young man whom accompanied him. He stepped forward, revealing to be very handsome young man with jet-black hair and deep brown eyes. His skin was a bit darker than Carrie's but smooth as a newborn baby's skin.

"This is my nephew, Jeno," Drösselmeier introduced.

Jeno took Carrie's hand, kissed it gently, and smiled. His eyes disappeared as he did so. "Pleased to meet you, Miss Ryan."

"You can just call me Carrie." She felt her cheeks heat up.

Her heart began to race the more they stared into each other's eyes. Her friends' giggles and snickers seemed to be almost ignored in the moment.

"And pleased to meet you, too, Jeno," Carrie stammered a little. She had never felt so flustered before.

He smiled again, causing Carrie to blush a fair shade of pink.

"Well, now that we've all met," Drosselmeier interrupted, "I have something special for everyone, especially the children, to enjoy." He motioned for Jeno, and the two began to push the three boxes into the parlor.

The first two boxes were blue and white in color and made of wood. Jeno and Drosselmeier open them in the front, and a doll rolled out from each box, one dressed as a prince and the other his princess. Everyone gasped at how life-sized they were. Hayden and Thomas's eyes seemed to pop out of their heads.

"What do they do?" Thomas asked.

"Let me show you," Drosselmeier replied with a smile.

He and Jeno reached behind each doll and winded up a key each doll protruded form their backs. They were dancing dolls. These weren't the first dancing dolls Carrie's godfather had made, but she had never ones life sized like this.

The dolls danced gracefully. Although mechanical, they displayed a dance showing two people in love. It reminded Carrie of her parents, the way they were mad for each other all of the time.

Carrie found herself making eye contact with Jeno across the room. Something about him made her heart beat of her chest every time he smiled. He was very handsome, but she could tell he was humble in each way possible. He was like a prince. She had only met the young man only moments ago, and she didn't believe in love at first sight; but her mind was starting to change.

The guests applauded, causing Carrie to snap out of her daze. The dolls were posed as if she girl was blowing the boy a kiss, and he had his hands over his heart seemingly touched at the other doll's sweet gesture.

The next doll to dance was dressed as a soldier. When he marched out of the green and red box, he was dressed in an ocean blue uniform with gold detailing on the coat tails. A dark mustache was painted on his face as well as bright red cheeks. His dance was much more lively and acrobatic than the two dolls who danced before him. It was filled with cartwheels, jumps, back flips, and many spins that made Carrie almost dizzy just watching him. The doll eventually finished in kneeling pose whilst saluting, and the guests applauded.


	5. Chapter 4

As soon as the soldier doll was put away, Drösselmeier clapped his hands and announced, "Alright, everyone. Now that I've shown you all some of my newest work, I do have something special I'd like to give to my goddaughter."

Carrie stepped forward.

"I know you just turned eighteen this year," he said to her, "and by now you've far grown out of your toys. However, I wanted to give you one last thing."

Jeno stepped forward and presented her with a toy soldier. Not just any toy soldier, but a Nutcracker. He was about the size of a handgun, but to Carrie, he was perfect. A tall black hat sat upon its wooden head, his torso had a red coat painted on with his black trousers and boots done the same on his legs. Both of arms were by his side, and a small sword hanged where his belt would be. His jaw sat closed, and the lever seemed to move smoothly. In his jaw, Carrie placed a walnut she had grabbed from the bowl of walnuts on the cart of food, and she was able to crush it with ease.

"He's wonderful," Carrie smiled as she ate the now crushed walnut. "Toy or not, I'll treasure him. Thank you."

"It's pretty ugly," Thomas commented as he was showing Taeyong's son his rocking horse.

"Thomas," Dr. Ryan snapped.

Carrie hugged her godfather in gratitude for his gift. "I only spawned the idea, my dear," he replied. "My nephew here built it."

"Uncle," Jeno blushed as he tried to hide a shy smile.

"Well, you're quite talented," Carrie complimented as she cradled the wooden soldier. "You have an eye for detail."

"Well, I originally made him just to show off my skills I learned from my uncle, but when he asked me to come here this evening, I wanted you to have it."

"How thoughtful of you, Jeno," Mrs. Ryan smiled. "You must've had wonderful folks."

"Actually, I was raised by my uncle since I was a baby," Jeno replied.

"That was your brother and his wife who succumbed to the measles, wasn't it?" Mrs. Ryan asked Drösselmeier. He nodded. "Well, they had such a handsome son."

"Thank you, Mrs. Ryan," Jeno said his face now matching his coat.

"Let's come over here," Carrie guided Jeno to where her friends her gathered by the Christmas tree.

"You made that?" Jaemin asked Jeno. He nodded.

"You're so talented," Alice praised him.

"So I've heard," Jeno chuckled.

"It even crushes any kind of nut you like," Carrie piped up as she demonstrated with a walnut from the small bowl in the cart of treats Marvin had prepared.

"May I see it?" Thomas asked. "I want to use him as the general for my army."

Carrie was a little hesitant about trusting the nine year old with something so special, especially made by someone she was beginning to have feelings for despite meeting less than an hour ago.

"Alright," she agreed as she handed her baby brother the Nutcracker, "but be careful."

Thomas gleefully took the doll to where he and Hayden were playing with the toy soldiers. Carrie kept a close watch on him. For the first few moments, everything seemed to be all right. She tried to be attentive to her friends' conversation, but caught herself glancing over shoulder more times than she cared to admit. Jeno gently held her hand as if he knew she was nervous. Her blue eyes met his chocolate brown ones. He gave her a soft smile, and she gave one back to him.

She began to calm down until her ears picked up, "I wonder if he can crush a cannonball."

"Excuse me!" Carrie rushed from her from Jeno's hold and her friends. When she got over to where the two boys were playing, it was too late. Thomas had used one of his small metal cannonballs on the Nutcracker's jaw, causing the lever to break and fall form the doll's mouth.

"You brat!" Carrie snapped, snatching her beloved nutcracker aggressively from her brother's hands. Tears were beginning to pool in her eyes. "I knew you I shouldn't have trusted you."

"I'm sorry," the young boy mumbled before Dr. Ryan took him by the ear and led him to a corner of the parlor to be spanked. He was then ordered to sit there for a while after being scolded.

"Let me have him, dear," Drösselmeier requested as he held out his hand. Carrie handed the soldier over to her godfather before rushing into her mother's arms to cry. It almost seemed childish to cry over a toy, but Carrie couldn't help herself. This was probably the most special gift she had received, and now it was ruined. She felt guilty so much hard work put into something special had to be almost destroyed.

Her mother gently pet her red locks before tapping her shoulder. "Look, darling," she said lifting her daughter's chin to face her godfather.

"There we are," Drösselmeier smiled as he handed the fixed toy to her. "Luckily, only the wire was bent, but it's nothing that can't be fixed."

Carrie hugged the Nutcracker tightly and replied, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Carrie."

Jeno come forward and handed Carrie a handkerchief. She gladly took it and dried her eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Jeno," she sniffed as they went to sit on one the settees. "And I'm sorry that this wonderful gift was almost destroyed."

"Why are you sorry?" he asked as they sat.

"You worked so hard on the Nutcracker, and I felt guilty."

Jeno's hand went to Carrie's cheek, wiping away one last tear that escaped her eye. "There's no need to feel guilty. It wasn't your fault, and your little brother didn't mean to break him."

She smiled, comforted by the young man's touch. "Even if he was destroyed, I'm still thankful for it."

"You really like it then?"

"I know it's silly to say, but I love it. I don't know what it is. Something about it just makes me want to protect it."

Jeno held Carrie's hand. "It's not silly at all."

Their faces were now almost inches from each other. Carrie wanted to hug him tightly. Maybe even kiss his plump lips. As tempting as it was, she couldn't do it with everyone else around and possibly watching.

"Carrie," her mother called to her.

"Yes, mother?"

"How about we put your nutcracker somewhere safe for now?"

Carrie looked at Jeno, and he nodded in agreement. "Alright," she complied as she handed the toy over.

"We'll put him with the China," Josie said as she opened the wooden cabinet and placed the nutcracker with the dishes.

Jeno then stood, bowed to Carrie and asked, "May I have a dance with most beautiful girl at the party?"

Carrie giggled as she took his hand. "Of course."


	6. Chapter 5

Worn out from all of the excitement, it was time for all of the guests to head home. Carrie said her goodbyes to all of her friends and cousins, and her parents guided them to the door. Little Hayden had fallen asleep while playing with Thomas, and Savannah had scooped him up to carry him, the child now wrapped up warmly us his coat and mother's arms. Prince Yuta and Princess Naoki also had their sleeping daughter wrapped up to protect her from the snow and cold winds.

Florence took Thomas upstairs to get him ready for bed. "I'll be ready to help to bed once I've finished with your brother, miss."

"Thank you, Florence."

"Carrie?" Jeno's voice called to her from behind.

"Yes?" she replied, turning towards him.

He took her hand in his and kissed it softly. "I had a wonderful time meeting you."

"Me too," she smiled. "Will I see you again?"

Jeno's eyes seemed to twinkle as he smiled. "Soon," was all he said before kissing her cheek.

Carrie's heart began to race, and she instinctively pecked him back. The two of them were a blushing mess.

"Thank you again for my nutcracker," she said before Drösselmeier called him to tell him it was time to go.

"Merry Christmas, Carrie."

"Merry Christmas, Jeno."

...

Carrie awoke with an uneasy feeling. It was near midnight, but she couldn't sleep. She worried over her Nutcracker, even though it was just a toy. Somehow, she felt attached to it from the moment her godfather gave it to her. She felt as if there was more to it than a painted piece of wood. It was silly to think about for an eighteen year old, but Carrie didn't care.

Lighting a candle, she crept down to the parlor. For a moment, she had forgotten where her mother had placed it, but as soon as she saw the glass cabinet with their fine China stored in it, her eyes met her beloved Nutcracker's painted ones. Carefully, she opened the cabinet, removed the toy, and quietly closed the cabinet.

"Did you miss me?" Carrie asked the wooden toy.

Sitting down on the settee, she cradled the doll as she examined where her brother had broken him a few hours earlier. The Nutcracker was functioning properly as if Thomas never broke it in the first place. Carrie wondered how it was possible, but decided not to worry about until sunrise. She concluded her godfather might have fixed it quickly as the guests from the party were leaving.

_DONG!_

The clock stuck midnight. Twelve times it rang, and Carrie cradled her Nutcracker in her arm as she picked up her candle. After the last chime, she heard a squeak sound from beneath her foot.

She had accidentally stepped on a mouse's tail and startled it.

"Where did you come from?" she whispered.

Carrie attempted to walk towards the parlor's exit but was blocked by three more mice. She tried going around them, but more mice appeared in her path. The more she tried to get away or shoo them off, they kept appearing. Retreating back to the settee, the mice chased her there. Carrie began to panic as the mice circled around the sofa and started to climb up the legs. She held onto to her Nutcracker tightly, ready to meet whatever fate was in store for her.

A gush of wind swept through the parlor and the mice scampered away. Carrie rose from the settee and placed her Nutcracker on the floor next to her. Wiping away tears that had escaped her eyes, she noticed the surrounding area began to grow. The Christmas tree now towered higher than a castle, the furniture was as large as mountains, and Thomas's toy soldiers and Carrie's Nutcracker was now life-size. The parlor hadn't grown, she realized. She had shrunk.

The Nutcracker began to move. Although slightly shocked at this, Carrie was desperate and frightened. Rushing up to her beloved doll, she begged, "Can you please help? I don't know what's happening, and there's mice everywhere."

"It's an army, Carrie," the Nutcracker explained. "The mouse king has found me here and wants to destroy me and possibly you. For your safety, stay behind the soldiers."

"What sold-" Carrie was cut off at the sight of her little brother's toy soldiers marching in a line in sync. Their metal faces were painted with red cheeks, red coats and black trousers with a gold stripe covered their bodies, and tall black hats sat on top of their heads. Each soldier held a brown rifle. The toys stopped marching, faced the Nutcracker, and saluted as he passed by each of the twelve soldiers in line.

A large group of mice returned, huddled together, and got down, tucking their heads in. Before Carrie could fully grasp the situation, a large mouse dressed in royal robes leaped over the smaller mice. His large grey head had a gold crown sitting on top of it, right in between his ears. His eyes glowed a terrifying shade of red, similar to a demon; and his sword was jagged. The mouse king's sharp-toothed grin might have been the worst of all. Carrie was terrified, but she felt safe knowing the Nutcracker would protect her


	7. Chapter 6

The mouse king turned towards his army. Carrie couldn't hear what was being said, but her attention was quickly drawn towards the canon being rolled out and aimed towards the mice.

"Get back and cover you ears," the Nutcracker ordered her, and she obeyed without question. She hid behind one of the legs of the sofa and watched as the canon went off with a loud explosion. A few mice were dead instantly, some were wounded, and the rest were stunned. The mouse king was only slightly startled, but quickly focused his attention on the wooden soldier rushing towards him with his sword out. The two clashed swords and began their match. Carrie could only watch as the pair used their sword fighting skills in an attempt to defeat the other.

One of the soldiers ran up to Carrie and handed her a sword.

"What's this for?" she asked as she took it.

"The mice can be unpredictable," the soldier explained. "They might try to sneak up on you and attack you or worse. This is to protect yourself."

"Thank you. I'll be careful," she promised. She had no knowledge of sword fighting, but she was willing to use one if it meant defending herself.

Not a moment after the soldier had gone back to his position, Carrie felt something claw at her nightgown. A group of mice was attempting to grab her. She acted quickly and swung her sword at the first mouse, killing the creature instantly.

"Stay back!" she shouted at them as she continued swinging.

After three more mice were dead by her sword, the rest of them retreated back to their army. Carrie looked back at the sword fight between her nutcracker and the mouse. The mouse made a move in which he had trapped the nutcracker between him and his sword as if he was about to attempt to decapitate him. In a panic, she ran up the mouse king, and began pulling him away from the nutcracker by the tail. The mouse turned and glared at her, allowing the nutcracker to escape his grasp. He chased after Carrie, but was blocked by the toy soldiers. She made back to her hiding spot safely.

The soldiers kept firing the cannon in an attempt to get rid of the mice, but they eventually resorted to sword and combat fighting. A few mice lost their lives in battle, and a few soldiers were taken apart and scattered everywhere. The nutcracker and the mouse king kept fighting, but the entire battle was a losing one. Carrie couldn't stand by and watch anymore. She had to do something to put a stop to this battle. Her sword had been taken when the mouse king attempted catch her, so she needed something else. Taking a quick glance around to find what she could use, she looked down at her feet. All she had were her slippers, but it was her only option.

Slipping one off of her left foot, she crept up to the mouse. Carrie got close enough to find a good aim, and with a swift motion, she threw her slipper at the mouse's head. This seemed to more anger him rather than knock him out. Growling, the mouse king chased after Carrie, eventually catching up to her and striking her in the head with the handle of his sword. Carrie fell to the floor; her body limp as she had been knocked unconscious.

The Nutcracker was furious with the mouse's action. He had done damage to others before, but this was the last straw. While the mouse was still turned, the Nutcracker took his sword and plunged it into the mouse king's back, piercing the heart and out through his chest. The mouse screeched in pain before falling face first onto the floor, his blood beginning to pool out from beneath his lifeless body. The rest of the mice army rushed over to where their king had taken his last breath, lifted his body, and scurried off into the darkness, their squeaks now mournful at the fall of their king.


	8. Chapter 7

Rushing to Carrie's side, the Nutcracker carefully scooped her up in his wooden arms, her head now resting against his chest. She had risked her life to spare his, and thankfully she didn't have to lose her life in the process. However, he still felt guilty for not being able to stop the mouse from knocking her out cold.

A small open box that had fallen during the battle began to glow a mysterious opalescent light from inside of it. Carrying the unconscious girl, he slowly strolled through the blinding light. The Nutcracker realized the gift box was actually a portal. He wasn't sure where it was leading, but he knew something good for him and Carrie would be on the other side. He heard wind softly blowing, and he could see a large snowy forest ahead. Before he knew it, he was walking in the snow. The sky was black as tar, and shimmering stars decorated the winter night sky.

"Welcome, brave soldier," a gentle voice sounded from beside him.

The snow queen greeted him with a pearl white smile. She was dressed in a royal blue gown, her black hair pulled back into a bun, and a crown made of crystal snowflakes adorned her head.

"Your Highness," the Nutcracker bowed. "My apologies if we've trespassed."

"Not at all. We heard about you slaying the mouse king, so we brought you here to the enchanted forest."

"Thank you, but what would you bring us here for?"

"First, we should wake Carrie up."

The queen ordered the Nutcracker to place the still unconscious girl on a thick blanket of snow. After a few moments Carrie began to stir and open her eyes. She quickly sat up, taking in where she was and the two beings standing by her.

"Are you alright?" the Nutcracker asked.

"I guess," she replied, "but where are we?"

"The enchanted forest, my dear," the queen replied. "You are safe, now."

Carrie stood and curtsied. "I don't know how to thank you."

"I'm not the one who slaughtered the mouse king."

"Carrie," the Nutcracker chimed in, "the mouse king took over this land and abused his power to strike fear into my people. I had tried to overthrow him before, but he cursed me into this Nutcracker."

Carrie couldn't believe what she was hearing. This all seemed to be just too fantastic to be real, but she was wide-awake. However, at this point, she wasn't worried about what was real or a dream. All she knew was how thankful he was for saving her life.

"You fought bravely, and thank you for saving me," she replied just before pecking his wooden cheek. Although he his jaw didn't allow him to smile, Carrie could tell her Nutcracker was smiling.

"And as a thank you for your courage and kindness," the queen declared, "your curse is now broken." With a gentle tap of her finger on his forehead, blue and white light danced around him in circles. His gigantic size shrunk a little, making him more human. Once the lights had faded, Carrie no longer saw her Nutcracker, but rather Drösselmeier's nephew standing in front of her. Then, she realized the truth. He was a crown prince. He was dressed in a similar red coat with gold shoulder pads, white trousers, and black boots. His black hair was parted, making him appear even more handsome and his age.

Jeno examined himself, a smile forming on his face with the knowledge he was human again, free from the mouse's wicked curse. When his eyes met Carrie's, his smile grew bigger as his eye smile appeared simultaneously.

"Jeno?" Carrie couldn't hold in the joy that rushed through her. She leaped into Jeno's arms and kissed him.

His arms gently held Carrie's waist as her fingers laced together behind his neck. Love and bliss were all the two of them felt.

As soon as they pulled away, neither of them could stop smiling.

"Carrie," the snow queen spoke up.

"Yes, your Highness?"

The queen held out a small diamond tiara. Carrie lowered herself as the queen placed it on her head. The moment she stood back up, a gust of winter wind blew against Carrie, her nightgown now transformed into a beautiful white, satin and lace gown adorned with light blue jewels. Her red locks were now curled, her tiara sparkling on top. Upon her feet were the dancing shoes her mother had given her just a few hours prior.

"My princess," Jeno sighed in awe. Carrie giggled shyly.

"On behalf of everyone and everything in the enchanted forest, we thank you both," the queen smiled. "Your courage will be known and passed down for many years to come."

"Is this why you brought us here?" Jeno asked.

"Yes, and to transport you to her majesty," the snow queen smiled.

Sleigh bells sounded in the distance. Carrie and Jeno both looked to their left to see six reindeer pulling a white and gold sled.

"The Sugar Plum Fairy must have known we're here," Jeno realized.

"Who?" Carrie asked.

"She's the queen over all the Land of Sweets," Jeno explained as he helped her into the sleigh. "We made an alliance to overthrow the mouse, but her magic wasn't enough to break the curse."

"How?"

"I'll explain on the way." Jeno hopped in next to Carrie, taking the reigns on the sleigh. "Thank you your majesty."

"Come back and visit anytime," the snow queen waved as the sleigh took off.

As the two set off on their journey, Jeno told his story while the snowflakes danced in celebration


	9. Chapter 8

Although windy and snow was dancing around them, Carrie didn't feel cold. The sleigh ride was much easier to ride than a typical carriage she was used to, and the reindeer seemed to automatically know where to go despite Jeno holding the reins. The sleigh itself had white colored seating, matching the snow that was a blanket on the forest ground.

"I should probably explain myself now," Jeno spoke up.

"I'm listening," Carrie replied with a grin.

"My father and the Sugar Plum Fairy formed an alliance with our kingdoms many years ago," he began, keeping his eyes on the path as he drove. "They both ruled their kingdoms individually, but after my parents died of sickness, she took charge until I was to take my place as king."

"How did the mouse show up?"

"He was her most faithful servant for years, but when she made the decision to appoint him king over my father's kingdom for the time being he learned how to use black magic in order to run the kingdom the way he wanted it to be. A war between the mice and my people broke out. Many of my subjects lost their lives trying to stop him."

A mournful expression gloomed on the prince's face. Carrie scooted closer to him, wrapping her arms around his right arm.

"I'm sorry," was all she could say. She kissed his cheek as a way to comfort him, and s smile bloomed on his face.

"How did you become a nutcracker?" Carrie asked. "And more importantly how were you at the party when you were also the nutcracker?"

"Her majesty and I had a plan to overthrow the mouse. Everything seemed to be going as it should until I was caught trying to take his book of spells. That's when he cursed me. The Sugar Plum Fairy and the snow queen used whatever magic they had to undo it, but they could only turn me back to human for certain times of the day."

"And the nutcracker that was given to me, was it some sort of decoy?"

"Of sorts. Uncle studied the mouse's black magic to figure out what to do to reverse the curse and possibly take back the kingdom. The nutcracker I made was a test, and the girl that would care for it the most despite it being a toy was the one who would break the spell. The snow queen could only transform me after the curse was broken. Now, with the mouse king dead, I can take my rightful place as king."

"Why me, though?" Carrie asked, placing her head on Jeno's shoulder.

"I know we just met a few hours ago, Carrie," he blushed, "but I somehow knew it'd be you. I've seen you come into the shop before, but I was always in the back working on a toy or cleaning."

"And you never said hello?" she met his gaze.

Jeno's faced turned a deeper shade of red and turned his face back to the snowy path. "Did I ever that I'm a bit shy?"

"You didn't seem shy at the party?" Carrie chuckled.

"In all honesty, I was a nervous wreck. I knew I would be seeing your beautiful face, but I never expected you to look like an angel. I was speechless."

Carrie hid her face in her hands and giggled.

"It's true. Your smile, your eyes, your red hair, everything. My favorite thing about you is your heart and how kind it is."

"Thank you, but I'm not perfect," Carrie replied, uncovering her face.

Jeno pressed a kiss to her temple. "You are to me."

The girl next to him said nothing but rested her head back on his shoulder, her arms now wrapped around his torso. Neither of them could feel any happier or in love than they were in that moment.


End file.
